What makes you different makes you beautiful
by BSBotaku
Summary: What happened between Koga and Ayame in the three years that Kagome was gone? I don't own Inuyasha btw
1. So we meet again

What happened between Koga and Ayame in the 3 years of Kagome's absence?

KOGA POV

It was a late fall day and Koga was just making a few rounds around his territory, making sure everything is as it should be. Like a good leader would. He looked around, no threat, no danger, just the beauty of fall weather around him. The leaves that had changed colors were beginning to fall and leave beautiful paths of color along the forest floor. He came upon a ledge that overlooked a small river running through the forest. He sat on the edge and just let one of his legs dangle, swinging it back and forth, staring into the river while reflecting on what had happened a few months prior.

_'its been almost 6 months since Naraku has been defeated. I still wish I coud've been there to see that ugly ass face of his blown to smitherines... and if I was there that day I would've gotten to say goodbye to my beloved Kagome. Oh Kagome how I've missed you. It's been only six months but it feels as though its been six years without seeing that beautiful face of yours. hearing that amazing laugh, feeling the warmth of your hands and look into those beautiful eyes. If only I could see you one last time...'_

Koga lost track of time and noticed that the sun was beginning to set behind the mountains.

_'I guess i'd better head back'_

And with that Koga stood up and began to run back to his home for the night. But the entire way there the only thing he could think about was Kagome and the empty space he felt in his heart.

AYAME POV

Ayame stretched as she awoke for the day. She looked outside of her cave home and watched as the sun rose over the horizon, creating a beautiful display of colors to welcome a new day.

"Hello world!"

ayame said to no one in particular as she stood and walked towards the opening of her home.

She looked around. first one awake as usual. And thats the way she liked it. Ayame took this alone time to enjoy the world around her and take some time to herself. She bounced her way down the hill sides, runnning in the green grass feeling the morining dew on her bare feet. Ayame stoped when she got to an open feild. She looked around. The feild wasn't as pretty as it was in the spring and summer. It was yellow in color and the beautiful flowers that share the same name as her wont bloom again until the next year. Even though the feild wasn't nearly as beautiful, she loved it just the same. She always came to this feild to think.

Ayame took a seat in the middle of the feild, leaning with her head resting against her knees, and started to think back to when she first came to this feild. All those years ago...

Come to think of it, it was the morining after the night of the lunar rainbow. The morning after Koga had promised to marry her.

Ayame sighed and turned to lay on her side and lose herself in her thoughts of the past.

The morning after he proposed, she had wandered into this feild. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. that morning the sun was shining upon the green grass, reflecting off of the morning dew and the leaves of the flower that she loved the most. That morning she had sat in the center of the feild, similar to where she was right now, and thought about Koga. She thought about how brave he had been against the birds of paradise and how quick he was to save her. Never giving up or showing any signs of fear.

She thought back to his eyes. His eyes that looked at her and seemed to look right into her heart and soul. So full of life and confidence. And the way it felt to be held in his arms. Oh how she longed for him to hold her in his arms. The way he held her firmly, but yet softly at the same time... He was honestly her first crush. Her first love, her first everything...

_'snap out of it!' _

Ayame thought to herself and sat up from her position on the open feild.

_'It was a lie. all of it. he didn't mean a word of what he said. He filled my head with such nonsense... but, did he not notice that he also filled my heart with his words?'_

just as Ayame's eyes started to water from tears building up, she heard a noise.

She jumped to her feet and took a defensive stance. She looked behind her, and there stood in the feild a few feet away, a bull-lookin' thing?

_'what is this thing?'_

ayame looked upon the strange demon. it had the head of a bull, set with a full pair of huge horns, but it had a body like a feline. A lion maybe? Whatever it was, it didn't give her too long before it started to charge towards her.

Ayame quickly jumped to the side, barely dodging the creature.

_'it's quick. Quicker than I thought it would be.'_

and before Ayame could even finish her thought, the creature was charging towards her again. Ayame tried to think quick and jumped up high into the air, over the creature, landing behind it. She turned quickly and kicked the creature hard in it's side.

_'That should slow it down'_

But the creature wasn't affected at all. It turned and faced the young wolf demon and smirked.

_'This think wants to kill me' _

was all Ayame could think. And with the choices of fight or flight, Ayame chose flight. She ran in the oposite direction. She was running as fast as she could, concentrating on not falling over anything, just trying to get away from the creature and at the same time lead it away from the direction of her home.

...

Run. Thats what her mind was telling her. She didn't know how far she'd run or where the creature was. All she knew is that she had been running for an awful long time. The sun was now high in the sky and Ayame's legs had grown tired.

_'I have to stop. I can't run anymore...'_

Ayame collapsed beside a river and took this moment to drink. She was so dehydrated and tired. Ayame looked, the sun was almost above her head, she had been running for hours. But with the adrenaline pumping through her body, it felt like mere minutes.

_'I should be safe now... I hope'_

Ayame tried to stand but her legs felt like noodles and she just ended up back on the ground.

Just them Ayame felt a sharp pain in her left arm. She looked and saw blood seeping from a wound just below her shoulder.

'_I guess the beasts horn got me when I jumped over him.'_

She had to get home. But the problem is, she didn't have a clue where she was. The land looked sorta familliar, but she had forgotten which direction she had come in. Nothing around her smelled familiar.

_'perhaps when I gain some strength I can look for someone to tell me where I am... but until I regain some strength, I have no choice but to stay here.'_

Koga's POV

With a stretch and a yawn Koga sat up and looked around sleepily. All the wolf demons were busy, going about their daily scheduel.

_'last one awake. like always. Whatever...'_

He stood and stretched his tan muscular arms above his head. He looked around the rocky hillside towards his pack. He saw to familiar faces a few yards away, Hakaku and Ginta. He laughed as he saw Hakaku trip and fall into a bush and Ginta falling over in laughter.

_'fools'_ he thought with a smile.

Koga continued to scan the area, making sure all was well. The children were playing with what looked to be a rock and some sticks? A game perhaps. A few woman were settled around in a circle chatting and sewing some new clothing for the pack. Just the everyday routine. Nothing new happened anymore. Not since Naraku had been defeated.

After several minutes of scanning the area and deciding all is well, Koga finally decided to find him some breakfast, well more like lunch...

He continued into the forest, looking for his favorite apple tree. It was late in the season, and most the apples had become rotten, but it was worth a try. So he set off in search for some food.

AYAME POV

Ayame didn't know how long she had been sitting there, but she still felt weak.

_'I can't believe this. What kind of demon am I to get weak from running and a flesh wound? This is embarassing...'_

Ayame tried to stand once again but her body wouldn't allow it.

_'I have to get home somehow, but I can't even walk! What am I going to do? Why am I so dizzy?... It must be from the wound in my shoulder... I must have lost more blood than I thought... maybe i'll just lie down for a bit. regain some strength...'_

And with that Ayame slowly lowered her tired and frail body to the soft grass. He eyes began to close, and she drifted off into an unconsious state...

KOGA POV

Koga was now just casually walking through the forest with a happy grin on his face. He did indeed find an apple and was munching away on his afternoon treat. He kept walking, no where in particular when suddenly, he picked up a wiff of a familiar sent.

It was the scent of a female wolf demon, this he was sure of. He knew this smell, and what else did he smell... was it blood?

He took one last bite of the apple and threw it aside, and started off towards the smell. He kept running, unsure of where it would lead him, but he knew one thing...

_'something's wrong. I know this smell... think Koga...'_

And then it hit him.

_'Ayame. This is her smell. I know it for sure. She must be injured.'_

...

He picked up the pace and kept running until he small a small river. On the bank of the river he saw something that made him stop dead in his tracks. Ayame was on the ground. Unconcious and a pool of blood surrounding her. He quickly ran to her side.

Koga leaned in to hear if she was still breathing.

_'She's breathing. but just barely.'_

Koga quickly, but gently, took a large leaf nearby and tied it to her arm to try and stop the bleeding from her arm. Once he had secured her wound and slowed the bleeding, he gently picked up Ayame bridal style and took off towards his home. He knew that he had to act quickly.

_'Don't die on me you stupid girl'._

And with that he ran back to his home with the injured girl in his arms.


	2. Anything but that!

First I'd like to thank all of the people who are reading this (if anyone is reading this...) I just felt as if there wasn't enough AyamexKoga love here in the fanfiction world. I love them together. 3 Thanks again and please review! Thanks~

...

...

Ayame POV

Her eyes started to open slightly, her sight still a little blurry.

_'I must have fallen asleep, or passed out...'_

She sat up slowly. After her vision cleared up and the room stopped spinning, she looked around and saw that she was in a cave. But this wasn't her cave. She sniffed. It smelled like a woodsy, raw smell. in a good way. She turned towards the opening and noticed it was dark outside.

_'How long was I asleep? Where am I? How did I get here?... I have to get home! I bet the elder is worried sick about me!'_

Ayame tried to stand up. She concentrated all her energy on her legs...

"You shouldn't get up just yet."

Ayame was so startled by the sudden low voice she jumped and fell with a thud to the ground. She looked over to see a shadow coming towards her. She was just about to get up and run or fight this strange man, when he stepped close enough for her to see his face.

"Koga?"

A toothy smirk was immediately on his face.

She should have known. This room does smell like him. And he's the only one she knows with that low raspy voice.

"Who did you think I was?"

Ayame stoped and thought for a second...

"But, How did I get here? Did you bring me here? Take me home immediately!"

Ayame stared with him with an intense glare.

Koga answered in a sarcastic tone.

"Well geeze. If I knew this is how I'd be repayed by saving your life, maybe I should have just left you there to bleed to death in the forest..."

Koga rolled his eyes and walked over to a corner of the cave-room and grabbed what looked to be a cloth or a hide from an animal. He walked back over to ayame and bent down to look her in the eye.

"And, miss ungrateful, I WOULD take you home, but you shouldn't be moving too much in your condition." He added with sarcasm, "In fact, maybe you should shut up, ya know, to save your strength."

Ayame was appalled with his words towards her.

"How dare you speak to me this way! I am a grown woman now. Not the child you once knew me as. I diserve some respect."

Another smirk appeared on Koga's face.

"Yea okay _princess_. just gimme your arm..."

"My arm? no-"

but before she could protest Koga already had her arm in his hands, removing a bloodstained cloth from her shoulder wound. He unwrapped in very carefully, making sure not to tear the wound back open.

When he removed the cloth completely Ayame saw just how bad the wonund on her shoulder really was. It was amazing she didn't bleed to death.

_'I would have if not for him. He really did save me'_

Ayame continued to remain silent as Koga redressed her wound in a new clean cloth. She watched his muscled arms and hands... how tan and muscular they were. She watched his chest rise and fall with each breath he took. She looked up and took a glimpse into his eyes. His eyes... They were a blue that could freeze time...

_'wait wait wait... he's a jerk! remember that! A rude, crude... attractive...caring...NO! You can't be fooled again Ayame!... but, I should at least thank him for saving my life...'_

Koga was finally done. He stood up and went to dispose of the soiled cloth. Ayame almost missed the feeling of his warm skin. When he was walking back in the direction of Ayame, she descided to suck up her pride and thank the stupid boy.

"So this makes it twice..."

Koga looked over at her confused,

"Twice?"

"You've saved my life twice. First from the birds of paradise and now you've saved mr from bleeding to death. I'm truely grateful. Thank you Koga... and... if you ever need anything, just let me know..."

A toothy grin appeared on the wolf's face.

"...Anything?"

_'Oh no. What did I get myself into?'_

...

KOGA POV

He smirked as he saw the immediate fear in Ayame's eyes. He wouldn't be cruel, but he could have some fun with this right? He thought so.

"Anything huh?

"...What exactly did you have in mind?" ayame said with a worried look in her eyes.

He thought for a moment...

_'Anything... Anything... I can't be too cruel. And she's injured, I have to keep that in mind. What would drive her crazy?...'_

An almost evil smile found it's way across Koga's face.

"I know the perfect thing."

Koga sat down in front of Ayame so that there faces were mere inched apart.

"You have to be my personal slave for two weeks." He said with a satisfied look on his face.

Ayame looked shocked. She tried to fight off the blush that she new was appearing on her face. She immediately retaliated.

"PERSONAL SLAVE? Are you kidding me? By anything, I didn't mean anything like that!"

Koga patted her leg,

"Ayame, if that's what you meant, you shouldn't have said _anything_..."

Koga smiled his wicked smile and stood. He looked down at Ayame with a taunting glare.

"You said anything and this is what I choose. I promise I won't sell you or anything like that. But you will do as I say. That is, if you're up for the challenge. You're not scared are you kid? "

...

AYAME POV

_'Oh hell no. He's doing this on purpose. He's testing me. He wants to see if he can make me crack! Well, sorry Koga not this time.'_

Ayame stood on her now some-what-sturdy legs and looked Koga in the eyes.

"This WOMAN isn't scared of anything. I'll do it."

Koga smiled.

"Good."

Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Bring it."

...

well, that's chapter 2. sorry it's a little short. I promise the chapters will be longer as the story progresses.


	3. A different side of him

_**AUTHORS NOTE~  
Sorry I've taken so long on updating... I went to the lake with some friends and my mind's been on ther things, (LIKE LEGEND OF KORRA!) but I'm back! I'll have to admit i've been having some writers block, so *THIS IS IMPORTANT* I'm having a small time lapse of three days in my story. This will help keep things moving, and help with the writers block. Okay... I'm done now... **_

...

AYAME POV

It had been three days since Koga and Ayame had made the deal. He was nice enough to send Hakaku and Ginta to her home to tell her people where she would be for the next two weeks. But she made sure to tell Hakaku and Ginta to tell her tribe that she was there on buisness. She didn't want to hurt her pride by telling people that she was a slave for two weeks.

_'Talk about Humiliation.'_

The past three days though, have been very uneventful. The most Koga has made her do thus far is kill and cook for him. Nothing she hasn't done for herself many times before.

_'I don't understand, why would he keep me around just to cook? What is the point of this? I just want to go home already... but at least I get to spend time with him...'_

She thought as she prepared Koga's breakfast (yet again). As she chopped fruit into slices, she started to think...

_'I have to admit though, I enjoy cooking and caring for Koga. It's as if we're married.'_ She chuckled at the thought. _'Yea right. He only wants me around to do chores for him. He doesn't really care about me. He just wants his next meal...'_

As Ayame finished chopping the assorted fruit, she placed them onto an elevated area, so the wolves wouldn't get it.

She walked towards the cave that she had to call "home" for the next two weeks. Ayame knew that Koga would probably be in his cave, being lazy as usual. She jumped up the hillside and into Koga's cave. She looked around the cave, but he was no where to be seen.

_'Where could he be?' _

Ayame searched the rest of the hillside, searching among the rest of the wolves, looking for the dark-headed leader. She ran, jumped and searched but she still couldn't find the young wolf. But then Ayame looked over towards A huge rock, where the wolf-demon children often play. What Ayame saw instantly warmed her heart.

Koga was turned towards the rock, hiding his eyes and counting. She saw many of the young pups scrambling to find a place to hide. You could hear Koga counting, "4...5...6...7...8,9,10!" Ready or not, here I come!" He turns around and starts to "look" for the children.

"Where could they be?" Koga asked himself aloud.

"Hm... could they be... HERE!" He jumped behind a bush and picks up a young boy pup, causing the boy to giggle uncontrollably. "HAHA! I found you Hikaru! Now, help me find the others!" Koga said to the boy with a determined look on his face.

"Okay!" Hikaru said as he crouched onto the ground, sniffing for the rest of his playmates.

Koga walked on the tip of his toes, sneaking towards a big tree a few feet away.

"What is this I hear? Is that a giggle? I didn't know tree's giggled!" and with that Koga jumped behind the tree and swooped up another wolf cub into his arms.

"AHA! So the giggle came from you Kaname!" He said as he tickled the girl's sides. She giggled even harder at his antics. He sat the girl on the ground.

"Okay cubs! Listen up!" Both the children looked towards Koga.

"Now, we only have one more to find! We must work together as a pack to find her! Do you accept this challenge?"

"Yes sir!" Said the cubs jumping into the air with excitement!

"Very good!" Koga said with a wide grin. "Then lets go find Yukara!" and with that the three began to look for the young girl.

Ayame brought a hand to her heart. She had never seen this side of Koga before. So caring, so playful, so... so... she couldn't even describe it. Ayame continued to watch as they tried to find the last hide-and-seeker.

"I found her I found her!" Hikaru shouted from another bush.

Koga walked over, "Good job! I'm very proud of all three of you! I'm sure some day you will be some of the strongest wolves in my pack!"

The two girls smiled, giggling while the young boy puffed up his chest in pride.

"You are dissmissed for now my little warriors. I think it's time you go home for a snack. I don't want your parents worrying about you." Koga said as he patted them on the head.

The cubs looked sad, but did as Koga said, running off towards their own homes.

Ayame looked at Koga's face as he watched the children run home.

_'I've never seen that look on his face before. I'd like to see it more often...'_

Her thoughts were cut short when Koga turned and faced her.

"So Ayame, how long were you standing there?" He said as we took long strides towards Ayame.

"Long enough" She said with a teasing smile.

"so you just come here to stare at me?" He said as he continued to walk towards her.

"Well actually, I came to tell you that I have prepared some fruit for you, if you still want it."

as those last few words came from her mouth, Koga walked up to her and stood mere inches away.

"Of course I want it." He said in a teasing tone, his breath tickling Ayame's cheek.

Ayame looked into his deep blue eyes...

'_he's just teasing you ayame... remember that'_

But those thoughts slipped from her mind as he pinned her to the rock that had just been used just moments ago for a simple game of hide and seek.

His long, tan, muscular arms on both sides of her keeping her trapped to the rock, their bodies just a breath apart.

Koga started to lean in closer to Ayame.

_'Ohmigosh... what is he doing?'_

Her mind began to panic as he slowly got closer and closer. Ayame's heart started beating faster and louder, she was afraid that Koga would be able to hear it. Her face became hot as she turned the color of her hair.

Koga was so close to her face that she could almost feel his skin on hers. Almost like their bodies were wispering to one another. Ayame didn't know what to do next. But then Koga brought his lips near Ayame's ear and wispered,

"Ayame..."

She gulped.

Koga chuckled at her reactions. "Ayame,... go get my breakfast... Slave."

He pulled back with an amused look on his face.

_'He's TEASING me! How dare he!'_

Unable to think of anything to do or say, mostly because she was still so flustered from the previous events, she turned to go retrieve his food, while cursing at him under her breath.

"Jerk"

...

KOGA POV

_'This is gonna be fun'_

He said with a somewhat evil smirk as he watched the flustered red-head walk towards his cave.

He couldn't wait to mess with her.

...


	4. His true nature

Later that night Ayame was preparing his dinner over the fire next to Koga's cave. She was cooking deer chili, which she knew was Koga's favorite.

Ayame was trying her best to cook the chili to perfection, she wanted Koga to be pleased with her cooking.

She continued to stir the chili, just thinking about Koga, like usual.

...

KOGA POV

Koga was sitting in a tree close to the river he loved so much. He watched the water flow down the river, thinking about Kagome.

'Where could she be? Is she safe?'

Koga shook his head.

'stop it! Snap out of it! She's in love with the mutt! Even though I hate that thought, I know it's true. I could tell from the start that they have a very special relationship, I just didn't wan't to admit it to myself. You can just tell they're in love. The way they worry about eachother, the way they look out for and take care of eachother... bleh. It makes me sick to think someone, especially my Kagome, could be in love with that half-breed. Why is he so special anyway? He's just a half-breed! Me, I'm a full-fledged demon, and the head of my pack too!...'

Koga got down from his perch in his tree and started walking towards his cave, still deep in thought.

'... I can still worry about her though, I mean, we're at least friends right? Of course! Duh! She is so nice and caring towards me, she has to AT LEAST see me as a friend... And maybe, if, no WHEN she comes back, I'll win her over! Yea that's what i'll do! I'll steal her away from that mutt!'

Koga now began to walk faster, with a wide grin on his face

...

AYAME POV

'I can smell Koga, he must be on his way. I hope he likes his dinner... I worked so hard on it!'

Ayame began to pour some chili into bowls to prepare for when Koga arrived.

She sat them on a stone that they often ate off of. She sat them down and looked at them.

'hm... the bowls are kinda close. If i sit too close to him, he'll think i'm coming onto him, and Kami knows I don't need anymore sexual harrassment from him...'

Ayame moved the bowls farther apart...

'but now they're almost too far apart. I don't want him to think i'm mad at him or avoiding him...'

And once again Ayame moved the bowls, trying to get the placement just right.

When all of a sudden she was interrupted by a pair of hands suddenly on her hips. In alarm, she tried to spin around to face her attacker, but the grip on her hips was too strong. She felt a breath on her neck. She knew this wasn't Koga. His touch was gentle, this grip hurt.

She heard a low chuckle, "Whatcha doing here alone pretty girl? A girl like you shouldn't be alone. Wanna come to my cave and keep me company sugar?"

The unknown man was dragging Ayame closer to the opening of the cave.

'No! I can't let him take me!... But he's too strong! Why didn't I sense his presence? I have to escape or...'

The man grabbed took one of his hands up to her head and grabbed her pigtail, pulling her head backwards, and then sniffing her neck.

"You sick-o let me go!" ayame said as she tried to free herself from his grasp.

The man laughed. "Such strong words from such a small girl. Let me put you in your place!"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Ayame felt a sudden pressure. The man went flying forward and with the sudden loss of the grip on her, she fell onto the cave floor. She pulled her shaking body from the cold floor. She looked up and she felt a sudden relief wash through her body.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in my cave? But here's a better question, why do you have your hands on Ayame?"

Koga ran up to the brute and slamed him against the wall, looking him in the eyes.

Koga had a look on his face that she'd never seen before. She couldn't even begin to describe it. The amount of hatred she saw in his eyes towards this man, the snarl on his face, Ayame didn't like seeing Koga like this.

Koga punched the wall next to the man's head, leaving a hole in the cave wall.

"I'll ask you one more time! Why in the hell did you have your hands on her! ANSWER ME!"

The man looked at Koga with a phycotic look in his eyes. "I just couldn't keep my hands off of her. She's so beautiful. She's... mine. She'll make me very happy."

The man looked over at Ayame and licked his lips. The look the man gave to Ayame made tears come to her eyes. Her body trembled in fear.

She looked towards Koga, who was shaking with rage. He pulled back his fist and began punching the man in the face. Over and over again. When the man fell to the ground from Koga's hits, he bagan kicking him.

Ayame couldn't pull her eyes away. As much as she didn't want to watch, something wouldn't let her eyes look away.

Suddenly Koga stopped kicking the man. He pulled him up by his throat and slammed him against the wall once again.

"Now you listen to me. You get the hell out of here. You had better get as far away from me as possible. If I even smell one whiff of your stench around 500 miles of here, i'll come and I'll finish what I started here. "

The man didn't argue he limped towards the opeining of the cave. You could see the fear in his eyes, he limped away without looking back.

Ayame looked back towards Koga. He was standing there with his fist clenched. His fist was clenched so tightly he cut his hands with his claws. He was shaking.

Ayame pulled herself from the ground and began to walk towards Koga.

Ayame took Koga's hand in hers. She unclenched his fist. She looked upon his fist, bloody and bruised from punching the cave wall. She took a spare piece of pelt and began dressing his wounds. When she was done, she looked up at Koga's face. She looked into his eyes. They were filled with such... sadness.

She couldn't prepare herself for what came next. Koga took Ayame into his arms and embraced her. She had never been held so tightly in all of her life. He gently placed his hand on her head.

Ayame didn't know how long they stood there like that, and she didn't care. With her head placed in the crook of her neck, she had never felt safer then she did then.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, Koga spoke.

"Ayme did he hurt you? Are you alright?" He said while stoking her hair softly.

"I'm okay just a few scrapes and bruises here and there... I'll be okay." Ayame said, trying to sound confident in her answer.

Koga pulled away slowly, and looked into Ayame's eyes.

"Ayame, are you sure?" He said as he carressed her cheek.

Ayame smiled. "Koga, i'm fine."

He continued to look into her eyes with the same amount of intensity.

"Ayame, I'm so sorry. If I would have been just a few minutes earlier then none of this would have ha-"

ayame stoped him by bringing a finger to his lips.

"Don't." she said softly. "Don't do that to yourself. None of this was your fault. And you saved me Koga, and for that I'm truely grateful."

Koga smiled a small smile. "I'm glad you're okay Ayame. If he would have-"

Once again Ayame brought her hand to his mouth, silencing him.

"But he didn't. He didn't do anything to me besides mess up my hair a little. Now, lets sit down and enjoy our dinner, like none of this ever happened."

"But it did happen Ayame!" Koga yelled. "I wasn't here to protect you like I should have been! What kind of leader am I if I can't protect the ones I care about?"

Ayame was shocked she didn't know what to say.

"Ayame, If I can't protect one person from being hurt, how can I protect my pack? What if something happened to them again. It was my fault! The first time I wasn't strong enough! And Naraku slayed them! There are so many demons out there? What if what happened with my other men happened to my pack now? What if-"

Ayame had placed her hand over his mouth once again. She had a stern look in her eyes.

"Koga, you listen to me. You are an amazing leader. I know you feel guilty for the death of your fallen comrades. But that is in the past. We have to put the past behind us, or we'll never be able to move forward! And what's with all this 'what if I'm not strong enough' stuff? What makes you think that you're alone? You have the strength of Hakaku and Ginta... and you'll always have me."

She took her hand off of his mouth and placed it on his cheek.

"Koga, don't you ever think for a moment that you're alone. You don't have to deal with things by yourself. You're surrounded by people who care about you and would do anything for you, and if you're too prideful to do that, say you made me help you cause i'm your personal slave..."

That comment made Koga show the slightest smile.

Ayame embraced Koga once more. "There it is. That smile I love to see. I'm okay Koga... I promise. We'll be okay. We can make it through this. We can make it through anything. And thank you. Thank you for saving me time after time. I know I can always count on you Koga."

She pulled out of the hug and looked Koga in the eyes. She could see the contentment and happiness in his eyes. She leaned forward and placed a light kiss upon his left cheek. She pulled away and turned towards their dinner.

"Now c'mon i've made your favorite! Let's enjoy it together!" Ayame went about placing fresh chili in their bowls. While Koga sat down at their dinner stone, with a hand on his cheek where ayame's lips had once been. He looked over and the young wolf girl preparing his dinner and smiled to himself.


End file.
